Who wants to live forever?
by Kari Maehara
Summary: Oh! Toque minhas lágrimas com seus lábios... Toque meu mundo com a ponta dos seus dedos... Quem quer viver para sempre? spoiler do cap.382 YondaimexKushina


**There's no time for us**

**There's no place for us**

**What is this thing that builds our ****dreams**

**And slips away from us?**

_Não há __tempo para nós_

_Não há lugar para nós_

_O que é esta coisa que constrói nossos sonhos_

_E desliza para longe de nós?_

As contrações estavam fortes. Fortes demais para ela suportar. Kushina sentia o suor escorrer-lhe pelo rosto. A dor a dilacerava. Por que ninguém havia lhe dito que seria assim?

- Aguente mais um pouco, senhora. – ela ouviu uma voz feminina falar ao longe.

Minato olhava sua esposa com preocupação. Sabia que algo estava dando errado. Muito errado. Um barulho estrondoso pôde ser ouvido. A Kyuubi estava cada vez mais perto.

Mais uma contração. Dessa vez, Kushina gritou. Então, algo que não deveria acontecer, aconteceu. O sangue começou a escorrer pelas pernas. Sangue demais para um simples parto. Minato fechou a mão. As unhas quase o machucando.

**Who wants to live forever?**

**Who wants to live forever?**

_Quem quer viver pra __sempre ?_

_Quem quer viver pra __sempre ?_

_- __VOCÊ TÁ ME DESAFIANDO? T__Á ME DESAFIANDO? – __Kushina__ gritava enquanto enrolava a manga da blusa._

_- Eu não vou brigar com você. – __Minato__ respondeu calmo como sempre – Você é uma garota._

_- COMO É QUE É? TÁ ME CHAMANDO DE MAIS FRACA SÓ PORQUE EU SOU UMA GAROTA? AGORA MESMO QUE EU VOU AÍ E QUEBRO A SUA CARA!_

**There's no chance for us**

**It's all decided for us**

**This world has only one sweet moment**

**Set ****aside****for**** us**

_Não há nenhuma chance pra nós_

_É tudo decidido por nós_

_Este mundo tem só um doce momento_

_separado__ para nós_

- Mi... Minato... – Kushina sussurrou.

O Hokage segurou gentilmente a mão da esposa a fim de transmitir-lhe alguma confiança. Ele era o maior de todos os ninjas, mas, naquele momento, ele não podia fazer nada.

**Who wants to live forever?**

**Who dares to love forever?**

_Quem quer viver para __sempre ?_

_Quem quer viver pra __sempre ?_

_- NÃO BRINQUEM COMIGO! EU SOU UMA NINJA DO PAÍS DO REDEMOINHO E__ UM DIA__ SEREI A MAIOR KUNOICHI DA HISTÓRIA!_

**When****love****must****die**

_Quando o amor deve morrer?_

- Aguente mais um pouco, senhora! Se ao menos Tsunade-hime estivesse aqui...

Uma lágrima escorreu. Mais um barulho estrondoso do lado de fora. Os shinobis da folha estavam tentando impedir a Kyuubi de chegar aos portões da vila.

**Oh! Touch my tears with your lips**

_Oh! Toque minhas lágrimas com seus lábios_

_Minato __piscou__duas__vezes__Aquela__ era __mesmo__Kushina__Estava__tão__… __diferente__…_

_- __O quê foi? – ela perguntou com um sorriso._

_Minato__ não soube o que responder._

_- __Eu estou mais parecida com uma mulher agora?_

_O vento soprou balançando os longos cabelos ruivos de __Kushina__. Foi naquele dia que __Minato__ se apaixonou._

**Touch my world with your fingertips**

_Toque meu mundo com a ponta dos seus dedos_

- Minato... Está... Está doendo… - sua voz era quase inaudível.

O Yondaime apertou um pouco mais a mão da esposa. Sentia um nó na garganta. Sabia que sua amada estava morrendo.

**And we can have forever**

**And we can love forever**

**Forever is ours today**

_E nós sempre podemos ter eternamente_

_E nós sempre podemos amar pra sempre_

_O pra sempre é nosso hoje_

_Era final de tarde. No céu, misturas de laranja, amarelo e vermelho. __Kushina__ estava encostada em uma árvore.__Esperava __ansiosamente__ por aquele que ganhara o seu coração. Aquele que era conhecido como __"O Relâmpago Dourado de __Konoha__"._

_Viu-o se aproximar. O charme displicente o acompanhava. O vento brincava com seus cabelos loiros. A sujeira em seu rosto e vestes indicava que ele havia acabado de sair do treino. Ele sentou-se ao lado da amada e envolveu-a com o braço direito trazendo-a mais para perto dele._

_- Senti sua falta. – ele sussurrou._

_- Eu também. – __Kushina__ respondeu. Podia sentir o cheiro de terra e suor emanando dele. Nem por isso o tornava menos atraente._

_Ficaram__ um tempo observando o céu que aos poucos se tornava mais escuro._

_- Como foi o treino? – ela perguntou passando o dedo na bochecha dele para tirar a poeira._

_- Bom. Em breve irei superar __Jiraya-sensei_

_Kushina__ sorriu. Admirava a determinação do namorado. __Minato__ virou-se para ela._

_- Você é tão bonita... – ele disse. O rosto da namorada refletido em seus olhos claros._

_- __Minato__... – ela sussurrou fechando os olhos__ esperando pelo beijo doce dele que logo veio._

**Who wants to live forever?**

**Who wants to live forever?**

_Quem quer viver para __sempre ?_

_Quem quer viver pra __sempre ?_

- Nasceu! – o Hokage e sua esposa ouviram a exclamação.

Minato inclinou-se para ver seu filho. Ele era a sua cara.

- Naruto... – ele disse com um sorriso.

**Who wants to live forever?**

**Who wants to live forever?**

_Quem quer viver para __sempre ?_

_Quem quer viver pra __sempre ?_

_- __T-Tem__ certeza? – Jiraya perguntou surpreso – É só um nome aleatório que eu escolhi enquanto estava comendo __ramen_

_- __Naruto__É um lindo nome. – __Kushina__ disse com um sorriso doce. __A mão repousava sob a barriga._

_- __Kushina__... – Jiraya falou._

**Who wants to live forever?**

**Who wants to live forever?**

_Quem quer viver para __sempre ?_

_Quem quer viver pra __sempre ?_

As lágrimas de Kushina rolavam.

- Nós temos que parar o sangramento! – as vozes ficavam cada vez mais distantes para a esposa do Hokage.

Ela então se virou para o esposo. O mesmo sorriso doce de sempre. A pele cada vez mais pálida.

- Por favor, faça com que Naruto se torne o shinobi do livro de Jiraya...

Minato sorriu para a esposa.

- Eu prometo. – ele disse.

Com dificuldade, a mulher levou a mão até o rosto do marido. Minato pôde sentir o quanto Kushina estava fria.

- Eu te amo tanto... – a voz dela agora era bem menos do que um sussurro.

- Eu também... – o Hokage lutava contra as lágrimas que teimavam em vir.

- Um shinobi não tem medo da morte. – Kushina dizia mais para si do que para qualquer outra pessoa no recinto.

- Não... – Minato concordou.

- É como dizia Jiraya: "O verdadeiro valor de um shinobi não está em como ele vive, mas sim em como ele morre... Não é o que eles fazem enquanto vivos, mas o que eles fazem perante a morte que prova seu valor..."

Minato sorriu para a esposa. Ele sempre a admirou muito. Ela era a maior kunoichi que ele já conhecera.

- Espero que Naruto puxe a você, meu amor. – ele sussurrou para a esposa.

Kushina sorriu. Sentiu o marido beijar-lhe levemente os lábios. Com dificuldade, virou-se para ver uma última vez seu filho.

- Naruto... Nunca desista...

Lentamente ela foi fechando os olhos. Em sua mente, a imagem do marido e do filho.

A Kyuubi já estava muito perto. Os outros shinobis não agüentariam por mais tempo.

Minato beijou pela última vez os lábios da esposa amada. Depois, foi até o filho e lhe deu um cálido beijo na testa. Ele era Hokage e tinha um dever a cumprir. Saiu do aposento com a sensação de que não mais retornaria.

Não. Um shinobi não deve temer a morte. Sua Kushina havia dado a vida por Naruto. Morrera sem medo ou remorso. Ele devia seguir o exemplo da esposa. Naruto ficaria bem, mesmo que ele, Minato, não estivesse perto. Naruto seria um grande homem. Tinha certeza disso.

**Who ****waits****forever****anyway**

_Quem é que espera para sempre,_

_de__ qualquer maneira?_


End file.
